villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Loab and Khone
Loab and Khone are supporting antagonists of the Milo Murphy's Law episodes "Sick Day" and "Abducting Murphy's Law". They are Octalian spies working for the Octalian Commander. Loab was voiced by John Ross Bowie, and Khone was voiced by Cedric Yarbrough. Biography ''Sick Day'' After getting her pilot to park her ship at a safe distance from the Murphys' residence, the Commander calls in her two best agents Loab and Khone to spy on Milo Murphy. Despite being favored as the best agents in the Commander's eyes, Loab and Khone tried to convince the Commander out of the task since the last time she spied on Milo ended up in disastrous results; this was shown when several more of the aliens were doing multiple repairs in the ship's damages caused by Murphy's Law. Despite this, the Commander demands both Loab and Khone to do the job as she wants a tissue sample from Milo, who is staying in bed due to having a common cold. Though Loab and Khone are able to infiltrate into Milo's house without being spotted by the Murphys, they end up being caught by Milo's dog Diogee, who angrily barks at them. After a series of mishaps (due to Murphy's Law) inside Milo's room and being attacked by Diogee, Loab and Khone are forced to escape back to the ship without a sample. This prompted the annoyed Commander to declare both Loab and Khone as amateurs before deciding to do the job herself by posing as Milo's mother Brigette while meeting Milo in his room, allowing herself to obtain a tissue sample before escaping back into her ship. Loab and Khone are left being dismayed by their utter failure while the Commander was glad to finally obtain the sample before deciding to make her next move of kidnapping Milo. ''Abducting Murphy's Law'' Following Milo's kidnapping by the Commander, Loab and Khone watch as the Commander explains her motives to a captive Milo. However, Murphy's Law caused glitches in the ship, allowing Milo to escape through the ventilation systems. The Commander then sets out Loab and Khone, and several others to go into the vents and capture Milo, but Murphy's Law only made things even worse as they end up being trapped in serious situations that they are unable to escape from. Fortunately, Milo arrives to the rescue by using his backpack to provide solutions to free Loab, Khone and their comrades from danger, and Loab calmly explained the events to the Commander, who decided to transport Milo to their homeworld for some obvious reason. Unfortunately, Milo's ions caused the ship's main console to malfunction, causing their ship to crash towards Earth. While Milo is accidentally jettisoned from the ship due to decompression (though he is saved by Doofenshmirtz, Zack and Melissa), Loab and Khone are forced to leave on an escape pod alongside the other Octalians to avoid the collision. ''Milo in Space'' Loab and Khone returned with a fleet of ships to capture Milo once again, but Murphy's Law comes into effect, destroying all of the ship except for the mother one. After getting Milo and the Octalians on board her ship, the Commander reveals her true motives: their planet Octalia is in danger because of a giant but dangerous sphere of negative probability ions and that they need Milo's help to stop it due to his knowledge in Murphy's law. Realizing now that Loab and Khone, along with the rest of the Octalins, are actually in desperate need to help the Commander save Octalia, Milo agrees to help out in this. ''Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space'' It is revealed that Loab was accidentally jettisoned into outer space due to Murphy's Law, so he formed himself into Milo to avoid being killed. He was rescued by Milo's friends (including Heinz Doofenshmirtz) and told them the truth about what's happening in Octalia. It also turns out the Commander has a daughter named Orgaluth, who happens to be the unexpected source of the dangerous sphere threatening the Octalian planet. The Commander explained that just like Milo, Orgaluth had been experiencing bad luck ever since infancy and that she is unable to control it. With that in mind, Milo and his friends utilized Doof's new inator called the Reduce-inator to decrease the effects and pass it over to all the other Octalians to destroy the sphere and avert the crisis for good. With the sphere gone and the planet safe once again, Loab and Khone, along with the rest of the Octalians, are relieved while the Commander happily hugs Orgaluth and allows Milo and his friends to leave back to Earth. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Stalkers Category:Incompetent Category:Strategic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Milo Murphy's Law Villains Category:Spy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Scapegoat Category:Conspirators Category:Partners in Crime Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Protective Category:Kidnapper Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Military Category:Grey Zone Category:Successful Category:Tragic